Luigi's Mansion 4
Luigi's Mansion 4 is the fourth installment in the Luigi's Mansion series, which is a spin-off of the main Mario series. It released for the Nintendo Switch , making it the second Luigi's Mansion installment for the console. It brings back many of the previous characters from the third installment , while introducing newcomers to the series as well. Gameplay-wise, many features from all three of the previous titles return, while new features and co-op ability debut. 'Story' Luigi is relaxing at home, napping in the sunlight on his porch, when he hears the Mailtoad driving away. He goes up to the mailbox, with his Polterpup behind him. Opening it, he recieves a letter from Mario , stating that they have been invited to a fabulous estate that is supposedly owned by Professor E. Gadd. Excited by the fact that he will get to see E. Gadd again, Luigi packs his bags and, along with Polterpup, drives his kart towards the Sunshine Airport, where everyone is waiting. It turns out that not only Mario and Luigi are invited, but also Princess Peach, Princess Daisy , Toad , Toadette , five Toad assistants, and, strangely, Wario and Waluigi . The group are taken by Spectral Airlines to the estate via private jet, which Bowser and Bowser Jr. are riding, due to them being invited as well. After arriving, E. Gadd takes everyone to the main entrance to the estate, which is comprised of ten areas, alongside a Lab set up by E. Gadd, a mysterious tower dubbed the ScareScraper , a small theme park titled ScreamPark , and a construction are called the Conspooktion Site. E. Gadd leads everyone to special, personalized rooms within the estate's mansion, and Luigi decides to go to sleep early after the long flight. However, after waking up in the middle of the night, he finds that his room has been changed, much like the beginning of Luigi's Mansion 3, into a stereotypical spooky bedroom. He traverses the hallway outside, only to find that the E. Gadd that they had met earlier was, in fact, King Boo in disguise! He explains to Luigi that he managed to bust out of E. Gadd's ghost container, and he trapped Mario, Peach, Bowser, and all of Luigi's friends in paintings. He then pulls out one final painting, but before he can trap Luigi in it, Polterpup emerges from his doggy travel case and knocks the portrait away, causing King Boo to flee out of surprise. Luigi then decides to follow Polterpup, who leads him to the underground lab. There, Luigi finds the real Professor E. Gadd, who hunkered down in the lab to protect himself from King Boo. He reveals that King Boo took over the estate, transforming it from a lovely paradise into a ghostly nightmare. He gives Luigi the Poltergust X-500, equipped with the Strobulb, Dark-Light Device, Suction Shot, Slam, Burst, and Gooigi. However, it also features the Spinout, which whirls the ghost around, and the Shocker Shot, which shoots a plug that electrically charges objects it sticks into. Luigi now has to travese all 10 locations: Dreary Manor, Tangled Woods, Swampy Hollow, Lake Fright, Creepy Chateau, Frozen Falls, Tomb Valley, Shadow Circus, Terror Mines & King Boo's Castle. 'Gameplay' TBC Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Luigi's Mansion (series) Category:Luigi's Mansion Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Games